gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dares/Transcript
Ronald's Dare begins with Elmore Junior High School. Matt, Ronald, Sticky, Walter and Lewis sit under a tree taking refuge in its shadow while watching a crowd watch a basketball match. It was a bright and sunny, and many in the schoolyard were watching an intense basketball match between Gumball, Darwin and Tobias. Aside from the basketball squeaks, grunts from the players and cheers from the crowd, there was silence for the five. After a long moment of silence, Matt breaks the ennui. Matt: "Hey Ronald, you know what?" Ronald: "No" Matt: "Ahem. I dare you to sing a song to Jamie telling her that she's so beautiful" holds an expression of disconcertment. His jaw drops down and digs a deep hole into the cemented ground. Ronald: "Are you insane!?" Matt: "Did I mention that there'll be a prize of…a rare, but fresh, succulent Elmore-M's chocolate bar, sprinkled with real gold???" pulls out a large chocolate bar from his coat of fur. It shines and shimmers brilliantly in the bright sunlight, temporarily blinding Ronald. At this, Ronald recomposes himself, and pulls up his jaw. He spits out some dirt and gawks at the rare chocolate bar. Ronald: "Oh, then sure!" "You're Beautiful" Banana Joe, Idaho, Anton, Juke, Masami, Carmen, Carrie, Leslie, Penny, The Eggheads, Ocho and Tina Rex are watching Gumball, Darwin and Tobias play basketball with intense attention. Ronald hops into the crowd, to Jamie and keeps hopping noisily until he has her attention. Ronald: throat "Hey Jamie, this song is for…you muttering and for my awesome chocolate bar" he does a little spin and began singing. Ronald: "♩"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I see your face in a crowded place, but what I'll say next is true-"♩ sings with an extremely and surprisingly charming voice. Ronald's singing also catches the attention of the crowd quickly. Jamie seems to be blushing. Ronald: ♩"'None will want to be with you-"♩ Jamie walks over and swings a foot in his direction. Jamie kicks Ronald squarely in the face and sends him flying high up in the sky and away. It turns out that Jamie was red not from blushing, but from anger. Ronald: "AH! Look's like I'm blasting off again!" in the sky where Ronald went, a star sparks. The people watching just shrug, and continue watching the basketball match. Exploding Slam Dunk the basketball court, Gumball does a three-pointer shot. Tobias gawks at Gumball, then quickly recomposes himself as the crowd cheers. Behind the school fence, Richard (who had sneaked up to the school to see his sons play basketball) watches proudly as his son scored. Richard: crowd cheering sound "Go Gumball!" Tobias: "Not bad, but I'm just getting warmed up" is given the ball. As he dribbles towards the Wattersons, he trips over a small rock. Darwin takes the basketball from him, then passes it to Gumball. He dribbles the ball to the other hoop and does a slam dunk (in slow motion). As he does this, Ronald falls down from the sky, zeroing in on Richard and exploding on impact. This makes it look like Gumball's slam dunk made the background explode. At this, the crowd gapes. Tobias' jaw falls down to the ground and his eyes bulge out to the point of falling out. Sticky's Dare Ronald: "I-I t-think t-t-that was w-worth…more than t-that, l-l-like two b-bars?" kick is incredibly so strong that Ronald had flown almost up into the mesosphere like a fighter jet in full speed. Not only was it so high, but the speed at which he went physically distorted his body. If Ronald was already colorless, he was almost transparent, fearful and shocked. Ronald: "I m-mean t-that's the l-l-l-l-last tim-me I go-o flying' up ab-b-bove!" Matt: "Flying? When was the last time you went flying like that?" this, there was a flashback. Ronald was crossing a road. He looked right, then left, then he proceeded to cross the road only for a rushing Nicole Watterson (who was driving almost recklessly) to strike him hard, and send him flying up high to the sky. In another flashback, Ronald was hopping merrily until he found a penny. As he was about to pick it up, a police siren shocked him literally up to the sky. At another flashback, the teapot was sitting on a seesaw talking merrily with Sarah when he was suddenly and unintentionally launched into the sky when Hector stepped on the other side of the seesaw. And at a last flashback, Ronald was retrieving a pack of gum he "dropped" on the schoolyard ground when suddenly it exploded and sent him flying up high to the sky. Then the flashback ended. Matt: "Heh. You earned it chap. Lets agree never to do a dare like that muttering because now I feel kinda guilty…" gives Ronald the shining chocolate bar. Ronald (too scared and weak to say anything more) squeals with delight and satisfaction, and puts the bar inside himself before fainting and rolling on his side on the ground with a smile on his face. The chocolate bar shines brightly through his wide-open mouth. For a while, all was silent again. The four continue watching the crowd (which after watching Ronald fly up to the sky and exploding resumed watching the basketball match). Sticky scratches his flat face. Matt: "Okay, Sticky!" this, Sticky flinches and accidentally smudges his face. He grabs a pencil and fixes up his face. Sticky: "Yeah?" Matt: "I dare you…to spray Teri with disinfectant!" relaxes since it seemed easy enough for him. Sticky: "Uh sure. But I don't have any disinfect-" produces a disinfectant spray and places it in between Sticky's hands which were up in the air, mid-gesture. Sticky: "-tant. Oh" nods, then smiles mischievously, almost sinisterly. Disinfecting Teri [The stickman swallows his uncertainty and carries on the dare. He remembers all his previous encounters and failed attempts to ask her out (since he had a crush on her). Sticky crept up to Teri, who was with the others watching Gumball, Darwin and Tobias' basketball match. Once behind her, he sprays her. Teri yelps in surprise and turns around. Teri: "What did you do that for?" Sticky: "Sorry. I just sprayed disinfectant on you…just to be sure um haha" winces. Teri: "Well, next time it would be better to ask. It's rude to just spray on other people like that" Sticky: "Yeah, sorry again. Just making…sure ha-" then clearing his throat Teri: "Maybe you also need to be disinfected. Coughing usually means that you have bacteria in your throat or even in your lungs. Here, let me help in return-" Sticky: "Uh no, it's fine-ha ha" throat, then coughs "It's fine-" brings out her own spray. It was orange scented. Sticky: [thinking bewilderedly "NO PLEASE" Teri: "Now hold still-" Sticky: "No, NO! Really, there's no need-AH! Not oranges again, I AM ALLERGIC!" Teri seems to not have heard this. The stickman dodges Teri's spray and rolls on the ground. Teri tackles him and sprays him up. In desperation, Sticky morphs into the cement and slithers away, with Teri chasing him and spraying at him vigorously. Teri: "Come on! It's for your own good!" K.O swiftly "slithers" all the way back to his friends albeit with Teri feverishly after his trail. Once there Teri tackles him once again and holds him firmly onto the ground. Sticky, bewildered at the thought of being sprayed with orange scent and passing out again, breaks off from her grip with a herculean effort and hops away. Teri flips in the air with style, and lands in front of Sticky, spray in hand. As she is about to spray him with the orange disinfectant, Sticky pushes her arm with the spray away. Sticky: "Sorry for this!" attempts to push Teri away. Unfortunately he is too weak (him being even thinner than paper) and doesn't do anything much. Teri: "Just hold still!" straightaway (and ferociously) sprays him with her disinfectant, making him cough all the more. Teri only stops when the stickman ceases coughing and (unaware of this) passes out. After smiling in contentment, Teri rejoins the crowd. Matt (who, with the others aside from a still unconscious Ronald) had watched his friend with some amusement as he got sprayed. He also felt guilty again for making his stickman friend pass out again. Leslie passes by and notices Sticky on the ground. Sticky was drooling almost uncontrollably. Leslie: "Is he alright?" Matt: "Yeah, he'll be alright" Walter's Dare soon as Leslie walked away, silence returned and prevailed for the moment. Cheers erupte from the crowd as Gumball makes another three-pointer shot. Matt sighs as silence quickly took over the cheers once again. Then after a while, he brightens up with an idea. Matt: "Alright, next dare! I dare you-" flinches and tenses, expecting his name to be called. Matt: "Walter-" Lewis relaxes again. Matt: "To show off your dancing skills to the crowd" gets up (he had been lying down on the ground) and stretches his thin black limbs. Walter: "I accept your challenge!" stands up, and strolls calmly to the crowd. He goes over to Juke and whispers something to him, then moves to stand in the middle of the crowd. Juke starts playing/beat-boxing a song, and Walter begins dancing. His style is almost like Bobert's. First he spins, then does the worm (which was hard for him as a watermelon, but he does well for a watermelon) then break-dances. He eventually catches the crowd's attention, and some start to cheer for him. Banana Joe: "Yeah! Break it down" Idaho: "Just as enjoyable as the mashed potato!" Banana Joe: "I can 'peel' the moves!" Joe tears off his peel and starts waving it up in the air like a cowboy does with a lasso. Walter does a split with miraculous ease. Walter: "Watermelon split!" his split, he does more moves. Then from the crowd emerges Bobert. He stops in front of the dancing watermelon. Walter continues, then finishes his dance and ends with a pose. He turns to the robot as if expecting competition. Bobert narrows his eye and goes into a dancing position. Bobert: "Lets dance!" the two started dancing. Walter does a spin, then some flips. Bobert also does a spin, some robotic moves, then he also does lots of flips. Their moves are almost similar, and almost synchronized. Everyone wows at their moves, and some bob their heads to Juke's beatbox tune. During the climax of their dances, the crowd erupts with cheers. Even Tobias, Gumball and Darwin stop their basketball match to watch them. After that, Walter and Bobert bang heads together like hardcore rock stars (Walter's shell proving to be as hard as metal). They dance so hard that the background starts flashing with energy and an aura of energy begins to build up. Gumball: "What-who's the dancing watermelon?" Darwin: "I don't know, but they're stealing our spotlight" Gumball: "Meh, who cares. Lets just get on with the match and finish this...Tobias?" looks around and sees that Tobias is gone. He sighs as he hears Tobias's voice from the crowd. Tobias: "Allow me..." watch as Tobias dances with them. Compared to Bobert's moves, his dancing was clumsy. He keeps falling down or slipping. Still, he dances fairly well. The girls in the crowd go silent when he dances solo, some frowning. Tobias smiles at Masami (who then throws a gust of wind at his face then zaps him). Tobias continues dancing, and does some twerking moves (or at least similar). Darwin: "Now what?" Gumball: "Lets bail. The only reason why we played this match anyway was to prove a point to Tobias, and now he's forfeited" who was holding the basketball drops it, and exhales with some relief. Gumball and Darwin then join the crowd and watch as Bobert and Walter danc off against Tobias and mercilessly dance him up. Matt and Lewis' Dares to the tree where Matt, Lewis, and unconscious Sticky and Ronald were. The two remaining present (and awake) students watch as Tobias danced vigorously against Bobert and Walter. Matt: "Haha! Awesome" dancing becomes more fierce and the tempo accelerates. Bobert and Walter's moves are so synchronized and so cool that a small ball of energy forms between them. When the two gesture towards Tobias, the ball flies and strikes him at lightning speed. Tobias suddenly falls over on his back, and the crowd "oohs". Juke finishes his beat-boxing as Tobias gets up. Tobias: puff "Nice" puff "Moves" and literally dripping of sweat, Tobias walks over to a bench then collapses in defeat. Walter and Bobert strike poses as the crowd cheers and hoots for them. Banana Joe: "Ladies and gentlemen, the winners!" the crowd dissipates, and the students start doing their own thing. Gumball and Darwin walk over to Tobias (who had recovered but was still lying down on a bench) and they start talking to him about whatever business they had. Gumball: "So can I have my gingerbread man back now?" Tobias: "Nope" Walter, Bobert and some other fans journey to the cafeteria together to hang out. Matt: "Didn't know Walter was much of a dancer" again there was silence and inactivity. Matt sighs contently at first, then with boredom. He eyes the empty basketball field. Gumball, Darwin and Tobias: "Rock, paper, scissors!!!" Matt watches Tobias, Gumball and Darwin who were playing some sort of intense rock, paper, scissors game while debating fiercely about something. Their voices could be heard in the distance. Gumball: "That gingerbread man was clearly mine! Penny gave it to me on Christmas!" Tobias: "But I found it all alone-" Gumball: "-In my locker!" Tobias: "That was carelessly left open" Darwin: "Dude, you should have probably eaten it then. It's so old it's nothing but a piece of rotten bread and mold" Gumball: "I DON'T CARE!" some time of watching the debate, Matt turns to Lewis. Matt: "Well Lewis, it looks like you're the last one" Lewis: "Yeah. But who gets to dare you?" Matt: "Me of course" Lewis: "Pfffffffft" Matt: "…fine, you. But I dare first" Lewis: "Alright. Bring it on!" Matt: "I dare you…to shoot three three-pointers straight in basketball" scoffs in surprise and delight. Lewis: "Wha-really? That's like friday to me!" Matt: "It is friday" gets up, then turns to the Matt (who is also lying down on the ground). Lewis: "Well then, I dare you to beat me at a basketball game after my dare!" Matt: "One on one. First to five shots wins?" narrows his eyes warily at Matt. Lewis: "Make that two shots" gets up, then eyes the liger with a formidable spark in his eyes. Matt: "Challenge accepted!" the background spontaneously catches fire. It turns out to be Gumball, Darwin and Tobias' rock, paper, and scissors game being so intense that the ground around them started burning and shaking. Perfect Shots…Almost two go over to the basketball field. Lewis takes the idle basketball, steps far away from the basketball hoop, and then breathes calmly. Matt saunters nearby, and folds his arms. Lewis throws the ball towards the hoop. Matt watches with awe as Lewis' first shot goes through the hoop. As if by coincidence and impulse, some students sense Lewis' shot and turn to watch him. Matt: playful mockery "Psh! Beginner's luck" Lewis: "Hardly. I've been playing basketball since I was like five" waits as the ball bounces back to him. Lewis catches it without moving from his spot, then he spins it on his index finger for 5 whole seconds without breaking a sweat. Breathing calmly again he aims, then throws the basketball without jumping. The basketball once again shoots through the hoop, stunning Matt. Nearby Gumball, Darwin and an exhausted Tobias (who were done with their intense rock, paper, scissors game) also watch with amazement. Crowd: "Whoa!" Matt: "…I have to admit, you're VERY good at this" Basketball: "That's right!" basketball for the second time bounces back to Lewis and lands back into his paws. Lewis does some moves with the ball, showing off to the small crowd and earning some hoots. He rolls the ball back and forth through his arms, and spins it and even balances it with perfect precision on his nose. Once again, Lewis calmly aims, then throws the ball towards the hoop. For the third time in a row, the ball goes flawlessly through the hoop, then drops to the floor with a thud. This time the ball doesn't bounce back to the liger. Matt, surprised by Lewis' basketball skills gapes with such intensity his eyes spontaneously catch fire. Lewis basks in the praise of the students who were watching and bows down as if he just finished performing a nice song. Suddenly Matt realizes something, and the fire on his eyes instantly extinguish. He looks over and finds the ball rolling away, as if it were alive. Then as Lewis is just about to walk away from the crowd, still basking in their praise Matt steps in his way. There is a devilish grin on his face that makes Lewis uncomfortable in a heartbeat. Matt: "Well played my friend! But I figured out your secret. He told me...everything!" Lewis: "Secret? What secret?" holds out the basketball. Matt: "Talk" Basketball: throat "Err…sorry dude, but he made me an offer I couldn't resist" Lewis: "Huh? pretending Uhm…whoa! It's a talking ball" Basketball: "He offered to teach me how to play soccer if I told him everything. Sorry man" Lewis: "WHAT!? You betrayed-I mean I had no idea that you would dare...could talk" Basketball: "Dude, you're the one who asked me to shoot some hoops in exchange for a sundae" Crowd: gasp is dumbfounded. Matt drops the basketball, then makes a chuckle that matches his devilish grin. Matt: "And so you didn't shoot those hoops. The ball controlled and shot itself. You sneaky liger, you!" Lewis: "…okay, you got me! But I didn't lie about that part about me playing since I was five…well maybe just a little. I only started playing when I was five-in fifth grade, so that's like 11 years old?" the crowd boos at Lewis, and students start throwing their lunches at him. Lewis is unfortunately buried in potato chips, apples, cheese sandwiches and cookie wrappers. Coach/Referee? and Matt sit at a bench nearby the basketball court. Lewis has a bandaid on his head and smells of cheese sandwich. Matt pinches his nose (or whatever resembled it). Matt: "So you've accomplished my dare, even though you cheated" Lewis: "Oh come on, you didn't say that I couldn't cheat" Matt: "Yeah, I know murmuring I should probably remember that next time. Aloud Now…it's your dare on me" time, Lewis grins devilishly. He stands up from the bench. Lewis: "Get ready to get the ball rolling!" Matt: "Well, the ball is in your court" eyes the basketball. It was in the same spot Matt left it. Matt: "Also tell the ball to play fair and square this time" Lewis: "We'll probably need a referee or coach too" Matt: "You mean Coach?" Lewis: "No, maybe someone…friendlier?" Matt: "So who you gonna call?" Lewis: "Ghost-Gumball" An Argument About Penny's Christmas Gingerbread Man Darwin and Tobias are sitting at another bench, arguing about something. Gumball: "Just face it dude: we won, fair and rectang...uler!" Darwin: "Yeah, how much more do you want us to prove that you didn't win in that basketball match by winning against you in other matches?" stares at them defiantly, forcing a composed smile. Then he hung his head down in defeat. Tobias: "Alright, I admit it: you won the matches. But I'm determined to keep what I found. Finders keepers" Gumball: "For the last time, it was given to me. Do you know what that exactly means?" Bobert appears from nowhere. Bobert: " 'That'. T-H-A-T, pronoun (plural, those). Used to identify a specific person or thing observed by the speaker" as sudden as he had appeared, he disappears. Gumball: "Yeah…If you want it so much, come to himself and a fist take!" Tobias could retort, Matt and Lewis approach them, Matt with the basketball in one hand holding it. Matt: "Hey Gumball!" Lewis: "Listen, we're gonna have a basketball match, and we needed a referee. Can you be our referee, just for a short while?" Gumball: "Referee? I've never been one before. Hmmm…" this, Tobias (renewed with energy) jumps from the bench and in front of Lewis and Matt. Tobias: "Did you say that YOU guys were gonna play against each other?" Matt: "Yup" Tobias: "What are the rules?" Lewis: "What do you mean? It's one-on-one, and the first to score two hoops wins" Tobias: "Ahhhhhhhh" began laughing maniacally. Gumball, Darwin, Matt and Lewis stare at him, curious and a bit weirded out. Voting to Win the basketball court, Matt and Lewis stretch and prepare themselves for the match (and talk a bit). Tobias, Darwin and Gumball stood nearby the court. Tobias: "We're gonna be voting on who is gonna win this game. If my guy wins, then I'll be the one who's right in being the truest owner of the gingerbread man." Gumball: "Argh! There's no way we're doing this. Why do you want it so bad anyway? Penny PERSONALLY gave it to me. It's not like you're gonna eat it" Darwin: whispers "You're not going to ever eat it either, are you?" Gumball: Tobias "We've beaten you at every game to establish that it's mine" Tobias: "But then whoever wins this match will be the definite, indisputable, true, permanent owner of the gingerbread man. This will be the final round, and this shall settle our argument" Gumball: closer "Final match?" Tobias: closer "Definitely!" Gumball: closer "Definitely??" Tobias: closer "Definitely!!" Gumball: to eye "Promise???" Tobias: touching "Definitely!!!" Gumball: away "Fine then" Tobias: "Haha! I'm gonna be voting for mah bud, Matt. He's very athletic, just like me! mutters but not as athletic of course-" Matt: "-and Tobias is handsome, just like me loudly but not as handsome to get a girlfriend-like me of course" frowns (since this was partially true). Matt and Lewis are done with their activities and approach Gumball. Gumball: "Well then, we're gonna be voting for Louie!" Lewis: "Lewis" Gumball: "Sorry-Lewis!" nods in agreement and folds his arms. He stares competitively at Tobias. Tobias stares back. Matt: "Let's bring it" Basketball match Bobert: "Greetings unsuspecting bystanders! I have information about an upcoming basketball event that involves the lion-tiger hybrid, or liger defined as Lewis, and the sentient red doormat defined as Matthew competing against each other. The game is about to bring the heat literally, metaphorically and definitely!" Bobert announced this, Gumball stood with Lewis and Matt holding the ball. Gumball: "Alright…what do I do?" Matt: "Just throw the ball up in the air, and shout 'jump ball!' " moves in the middle of the court with the basketball. A small crowd gathers to watch Matt and Lewis' match. Both Matt and Lewis follow Gumball and stood at an identical distance from the middle of the court, readying for the ball. Gumball: "So, I just throw this up and shout 'jumble!'?" Matt: "No, 'jump ball' " Gumball: "Jumbo?" Matt: " 'jump ball' " Gumball: "Trombone?" Matt: " 'jump ball' " Gumball: "Campbell?" Matt: "JUMP-BALL. As in-" jumping "-'jump' then-" at the basketball "-'ball'. 'Jump ball' " Gumball: "But why do I have to shout it out? Can't I just throw it in the air and blow a whistle? It's a waste of energy-" Lewis: "Fine. How about you throw up the ball, and Darwin shouts 'jump ball'?" Gumball: "Okay" Matt: "When you're ready, you can throw it-" hurls the ball up in the sky with much effort and strength. Then Gumball walks backward away from the two and joins Darwin's side and the spectators. Darwin: "JUMP BAAALL! Matt Like that!?" Matt: "Yeah, that's good!" Gumball: "Go Lewis, you can do this!" Tobias: "Yeah right. Matt, you're gonna WIN this!" and Matt turn to the people who called out their names. Matt gives a thumbs up to Tobias. The ball suddenly comes down hard and strikes Matt's face while he was distracted by this. Tobias winces. Unfortunately the ball quickly bounces from Matt's flat face and flies to Lewis' direction nearby, striking Lewis' face directly. Now it was Gumball and Darwin who winced. After this, the ball bounces off the liger's face, leaving craters in both player's faces. The ball's impacts are enough to knock both player down for a while. Gumball also flinches (since he threw the ball). Then the basketball bounced around a few times before coming to a rest beside Lewis. Crowd: "Ouch!" Matt: "Gah!" Gumball: whispering "Get up!" recovers quickly, pops up his face to normal and charges at the basketball. Lewis also gets up, recovers and takes the basketball with an arm. With a determined swoop Matt lunges at Lewis, but the liger dodges him easily. While Matt faceplates on the ground, Lewis runs while dribbling the basketball towards a basketball ring. Confidently, he jumps and makes a slam-dunk on a hoop. The crowd "oohed" again, and Lewis releases his grip on the hoop, landing with style. Gumball, Darwin and even Tobias cheer. Lewis: "Yes! Lewis-1, Matt-0" At his applause the Wattersons stop cheering, and stared at Tobias. At the same time, Matt gets up and sees Lewis victoriously dancing. Then Lewis is taken aback by the doormat's sudden outburst of laughter (although he still kept dancing).] Gumball: "Dude, why are you cheering?" Tobias: "Ha! Because-" Matt: "-dude! You shot in your own hoop!" Lewis: "Yeah, so?" Matt: "You're supposed to shoot in the OTHER hoop, the one in my side! You just gave me a point" stopped dancing as he realizes this. Lewis: "Oh-" Gumball: "What???" Gumball and Lewis: "Curse word!" raises a flipper and announces Darwin: "Matt-1, Lewis-0!" Wakey wakey Ronald: "…uhhhh" comes to. He blinks a couple of times before hopping back on his bottom (since he didn't have legs). Ronald catches sight of Sticky sleeping on the ground nearby and drooling peacefully. Sticky: "…please…not...orange cake…" Ronald: "Hey, wake up!" [He hopped over to the stickman and nudged him with his snout. Then he resorted to more extreme measures by hopping on Sticky's body and face. Ronald: "Oh, right..." bends down as low as he could beside Sticky's flat head and shouted. Ronald: "GET UP!" a jolt, the stickman literally flies up to the sky from lying down on the ground. For a moment, Sticky is not present (in the scene). Then Sticky lands without a sound on the concrete and looks nervously around. Sticky: "I'm up what happened is it class yet!?" Ronald: "No, but I think you fell asleep. Where are the others?" Sticky: "Others? I don't know" they both notice the small crowd gathered around the basketball court. Both went over to check out what was happening and to see the match. Rummaging through the crowd, they see to their surprise a dancing Lewis on the court with a good-natured but dismayed Matt. Beside Ronald, Gumball is cheering and Tobias seems disappointed. Darwin announces. Darwin: "Matt-1, Lewis-1!" Lewis, Darwin and Gumball: "Yeah!" Ronald: "What is going on in-" a basketball bounces over and strikes the teapot, somehow exploding and sending him flying away again up to the sky. Ronald: "NOT AGAIN!" barely avoids a speeding Ronald as he flew away. Up in the sky, a star where Ronald had went up to twinkled. Once again, Ronald falls out from the sky and unfortunately impacts with the Ripley 2000 store, crushing it and knocking out Larry. Tie Game Gumball: "Tie game..." Tobias: "Not for long! By the end of this game, the only thing that'll be tied is you!" Gumball: "Oh yeah?" and Tobias stare at each other so intensely that electricity flowed in the spaces between their heads. It takes some time for Darwin to separate them and to stop an explosion from occurring. A Montage Lewis: "Dunking donuts!" Matt: "What?" Lewis: "I said let's get this over with" a whistle from Darwin Matt with the basketball charges toward the other basketball hoop, dribbling feverishly with a thin black limb. Lewis blocks his way and attempts to steal the ball. This results in Lewis bending too low and actually being hit on the back of his head multiple times by the bouncing basketball. Matt continues dribbling, unintentionally dribbling on Lewis. Then he continues charging towards the other hoop. Lewis ran and kept up pace. Just as Matt throws the ball into the hoop, Lewis deflects it with a hand. Matt seeing the basketball heading for his hoop ran to it and catches it almost gracefully, with a leg raised up in the air. But then he notices he is just an inch from the out line, and his other leg on the ground is almost stepping on the line. Lewis charges full speed Matt as Tobias stares helplessly while Gumball Watterson watch with growing excitement. Matt: "Here you go!" then passes the basketball to the speeding liger. Confused by this, Lewis tries to stop in his tracks but cannot stop himself. He eventually screeches to a halt, but in the process he is lifted off his feet by the force from suddenly stopping and flies right into a second story window in the school building. The excitement in Gumball and Darwin is instantly dissolved. Darwin: "This might take a while, so lets just roll a montage" and Tobias agree with this. A montage of many attempts thwarted to shoot a hoop is shown. It ends with Lewis getting stuck in a basketball hoop and Matt spontaneously catching fire from the heat. The Winner! (and The End) and Lewis stand in the basketball court, sweltering. Matt: "Dude, this match took longer than I thought" Lewis: "How long has it been?" takes out a pocket watch. Matt: "Just five minutes" Lewis: "Oh" time, Gumball gives the whistle. Tobias, Gumball, Darwin and some other people cheer for their favorable players. Matt (with the ball again) charges towards Lewis' hoop. As Lewis blocked him Matt throws the ball up in the air, swoops down below the liger and catches the ball. Gaining momentum, the doormat "flies" to the hoop and shoots the basketball. Unlucky for him the ball lands on the ring and gets stuck. Matt: "Aw man" Lewis: "Haha!" watches with suspense. Lewis ran to the ball and jumps to it. Though he was somewhat good with basketball, he wasn't so excellent in gymnastics. Lewis jumps up to the ball only to plant his face on it and be suspended up the pole. Again, many people wince. Matt: "Look's like you're having a ball up there" pops his face from the ball and takes it. Matt: "Oh" frees the ball and slam dunks it into his hoop. The crowd cheers while others laugh with delight. Gumball, Darwin and Tobias are full of despair. At their despair, Tobias stops being sad. Lewis: "Ha! Lewis-2, Matt-1. In your face!" only face palmed then smiled mischievously. Back at the crowd… Gumball: "Why are you being so miserable?" Tobias: "...Huh?" this, Tobias suddenly realized what had happened, and went wild with excitement. Matt: "And I win!" Lewis: "No… realizes oh" Matt: "Yes" Darwin: "Matt-2, Lewis-1. Matt wins" Lewis stood dumbfounded, Matt danced victoriously this time. Tobias walks over to Matt, holds his hand with his and raises it up in the air as the audience watched them. Tobias: "The winner-!" crowd cheers for Matt. Tobias high-fived with Matt and did some secret handshakes with him or something. Gumball takes his brother from the crowd, and pulls him along to Tobias. Tobias: "And therefore, I'm the truest owner of the gingerbread man" Gumball: "Ah whatever man, you can keep it. You can have MY gingerbread man…if you can EAT IT!" Tobias: "Piece of cake" takes out the gingerbread man, shocking Lewis and Matt with its appearance (Tobias, Gumball and Darwin seemed use to its appearance). It was a gingerbread man alright, but it was covered with grey and green spots, missing a leg and the bread was on the verge of turning grey. There was some icing on top that was in fairly good condition. On top written with dried up, rock hard icing is "Merry Christmas" across the palm-sized gingerbread man. Tobias is hesitant. Gumball: "...well?" swallows it whole. For a moment, he seems okay. Then suddenly he turns slightly green. Tobias: "Hmph…now excuse me, I'll be heading to the infirmary" walks away, feeling sick. Gumball: "Ah well, at least I still have my super rare Elmore-Ms chocolate bar sprinkled with real gold from Penny" pulls out a literal shining chocolate bar. Darwin stares at it with wonder. Then once they were satisfied with gazing at it, Gumball tucks it inside his pocket again. The Wattersons then stare at Lewis and Matt, nodding a farewell. Then they went on their way. Eventually the crowd dispersed again, leaving Lewis and Matt alone. Lewis goes to his friend. Lewis: "Good game man" Matt: "Yup. We all completed our dares…well sort of. You helped me complete my dare though" Lewis: "Consider it fair. I cheated after all" Matt: "Ha ha ha!" two sight Ronald and Sticky standing at some distance from them where the crowd used to be. Ronald once again was disoriented and literally blurred from being flung up into the sky. Ronald: "H-hey" Matt: "Hey there Ron!" Ronald: "W-what were you g-g-guys doing?" Lewis: "We were just completing our dares. Mine was shooting 3 three -pointers in a row and Matt's was beating me in a basketball game" Ronald: "O-o-oh" Lewis: an eyebrow "You okay?" Ronald: "Aside from flying up high, and flattening a concrete building, yup" Matt: "Speaking of which, anyone up for more dares?" this, Ronald and Sticky grow uneasy and answered quickly. Ronald: "Hmmm…not me" clumsily hopped off. On his way, he rolls under a tree and faints. Sticky: "Definitely not me" that, he also walks away and heads for the library (barely avoiding Teri). Matt just looks at Lewis. Lewis stretches and yawns. Lewis: "Maybe that's enough dares for today. I'm gonna go grab some snacks now" walks off with the others, leaving Matt all alone in the basketball field. Matt: "Forever alone…alone again naturally…" a while there was silence. Then as Banana Joe passed by, Matt literally flies to him. Matt: "Hey Joe! Wanna do a dare?" Ends Category:Fanon